Primordial of the Elements
by Chaosupreme
Summary: OK to cut the suspension I'm Drago Elementor and the next guy for that prophecy thing basically this is just alternative world and just to cut this short my dad is...ALL HAIL PRANKSTER C!And there will be some few twist readers now now read this banging story, peace out!


I am a disclaimer on the Percy Jackson series so I don't own anything.

**Blades of The Elements**

_Child of the elements goes to the sky,_

_The Titan will be released from the sky,_

_Then they might repeat the tragic past,_

_Chaos offspring decides the Titan's fate,_

_He will be wielder of the elemental blades,_

_Will he use it for good or bad,_

_He'll be the child of the next big prophecy,_

_And There he meets life or death..._

_**D.E. POVs**_

Finally as I limply trekked up to Camp Half-Blood Hill there I was confronted by this alien looking dude however I knew he wasn't an alien because of its human top half but if you look down from his hip its half wait is it stallion oh no!I'm must be seeing things come on I just found out I'm a demigod my friend is half donkey and to top all of that my mother perished at the recently alive Minotaur just wait what is going to happen when it reappears I'm goin- "Hi there sorry this might be a lot to take in so just to briefly say your father is god but we don't know who for now at least Annabeth here is going to take you a tour around the camp for people like you", he turned to the girl named Annabeth and said "and dear please don't try to kill this guy it will end severely for one of you", at the peak of my hearing I heard her mutter under her breath "yeah right as if this punk will defeat me any day".Just wait when were out of sight she will be dead meat oooh yes when out of "By the way who are you and whats your name?" the humanoid ( that's what I people who are half human and half ? but for some people I will call them their names) looked at me and replied wait I might know this guy is it Mr Brunner."In my world I'm called Chiron the centaur the immortal trainer of heroes but in the human world I'm named M-""Mr Brunner!WOW!Look at you your not in your wheelchair anymore you've had a half stallion or horse bottom half".Finally after Annabeth's blabbing about every single place the only thing that's strange is that when I reach in to my pocket there was four elemental scythes:the water blade is going to be Riptide, the sky blade is Tornado, the earth blade Crusher and the fire one is Blitz but happened next was so live they all morphed into one come on my godly father is so wicked I wielded my sword like I'm been with it forever we were in perfect sync OK I am naming this one Elementor after my grandfather.I hacked then knocked out every single people in the gang until one remained I think this is the gang leader so we both charged at each other and met when sparks flew we continued the same maneuvers until I saw my chance and faked right then I struck left which made her out of balance then I swiped at her with my almighty scythe then she collapsed after that I just said something I was just waiting to say "yield sucker" she muttered "I do but next time your dead meat...literally or my name isn't Clarisse La Rue", and at those words she left with her brothers and sisters ( I knew that because of their same eye color blazing devilish red like fire but blood leaking out of it) I was met by Grover and all he said was,"sweet man now you got one heck of a godly father I just wish I can have it wait can I""ummmmm yes but then nah go and I know you for a fact I know you just weren't here to comment me now stop beg-friending and start telling" I couldn't resists it but smirk at Grover's scowling, Grover told me that Chiron wanted me in the Big House with Mr D who was apparently Dionysus, god of wine, wanted me in the house because they think I'm the child of the next big prophecy.

**Quest Members Chosen**

That is all great and all however the three sisters of fate get to cut my thread of life damn why do I have to be it how about that stupid girl called Annabeth she would love to die instead taste my wrath but the cool thing is I get to go to the Underworld I just hope I'm you know not dead so I can rescue my mother at the hands of Hades I just hope I get out alive OK now lets continue shall we basically get to the point it is that Zeus accused me of stealing his Master Bolt (which I obviously didn't know because first of all I just discovered that Zeus actually had a 'Master Bolt' and second of all it disappeared way before I came so what you don't need a third reason don't you) WOW!Gods really think blaming their kids is the best thing to do that didn't in the first place know that he had lost his bolt sheesh even for Zeus that's low he deserves that ahhh did Drama Queen lost its little zapper then I heard thunder wow can he get any more dramatic so basically if I want to redeem his loyalty (which I certainly will want to because I think my appearance looks good I don't want to be dead meat like that gang leader Clarisse La Rue)I have to find his bolt and I have to pick another two to accompany me to my of all I have picked Grover and decide who the next person is after capture the flag I wonder what am I going to use Riptide, Crusher, Tornado or Blitz nah I think I'll just use Elementor then I morphed it into one like a show off everyone was gaping at me as they watched my sword and me emanating waves of power while we walked on to the battlefield some guy with slick blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes said,"hey you look so wicked by the way my name is Luke Castellan and I'm your team leader as well as Camp Leader and Counselor of the Hermes Cabin so whats yours"my name is Drago Elementor the new and best camper alive hey whoever gets the flag fastest will be the best warrior in camp by the way are you interested on going on a quest to get Drama Queen's little zapper hahaha!" as he joined in laughing madly,camp horn blew and as we entered capture the flag and I think I just think I found my last quest member now lets begin this game WHOOP!WHOOP!Lets get this party started...

**All Hail Prankster C**

This is so cool as I sprinted through enemy territory it was exhilarating the wind rushing through my hair then I stopped as I came across my old beat up dummies the Ares gang,"awww did Ares' babies want to mess with the big kids so I suggest you crawl away to your little cradle" I mocked them laughing hysterically at my mockery as I started playing with my sword which started to get all the gang weary at what happened last one of the members of the gang,"I don't know about you guys but I'm ditching this remember last time" all agreed and left to the sides to just watch the match between their leader vs their superior rival FIGHT!Like last time we went into an epic battle between the ugly and nice so Clarisse thick-headed person she is she charge brainlessly into battle like the usual so just to honor her technique I'll also charge but at the last minute I ducked and jabbed into her legs making her fall to the ground as some Apollo kids ( I suggested) took her into the infirmary to heal her deep cuts so I sprinted towards the flag but in a flash a grey pairs of eyes set on me once again ( this should be one heck of a battle).We were both circling the flag however I broke the awkwardness and somersaulted aiming at her head but then again you can't get too lucky and she swiftly blocked it but stumbled at the power of the strike so I took advantage and smacked her sword and she was left defenseless against her superior but what happened next was unexpected thirteen bright flashes appeared bowing to me so was everyone I can see (so let me guess the thirteen flashes are gods but why are they kneeling before me?) but when I looked up I saw black onyx void symbol hover above my head but then I gaped when I just realized that my godly father is Chaos, Primordial of the Void and the Creator of the Western Civilization, cool the my father appeared like a big boss beating the gods entrances that Zeus will be jealous of thunderous black lightening,"whats up son and by the your mother is OK after a tricky situation with Hades but nothing a primordial couldn't it was funny you he totally changed his bottom of the half of his robe certainly turned a darker shade and I still can't believe gods this days they're suppose to help their children for the up coming war_s _ instead of lounging on their godly thrones" as he started to chuckle with me madly as we saw the gods pure red faces some of the children couldn't resist laughing madly at their embarrassed parents red hot then my dad turned into a more serious tone and spoke"my son you must come with me so I can train to your best and Crusher, Riptide, Tornado, Blitz and Elementor ,but I have to say you are some pretty good wielder, are no the only weapons and do you really think that I only you gave you powers of the element you have lots of other for example shape-shifting, summon your own beasts, shadow travelling, vapor travelling, and teleporting etc however the question is will you come with me?" almost immediately replied easily,"YES!" as my father teleported us to his domain "WOW!" while I marveled my father's creations constellation of stars everywhere and the Sun was the center of everything and I can't believe my dad he has some boss domain then my father interrupted the moment,"first lesson how to have full control over your elements and how to merge them into wings or weapons also how to shadow travel, vapor and of course airo travel" coooooool I get to learn all these stuff in a wait how long "wait long would this take exactly?" I asked hoping not that long,"well if you stay here for a year it would be one week on Earth an-" "how can that possibly happen?" "because we have a different time stream from Earth because the Void was the first thing I created then it was Earth then blah blah I certainly not Athena so I won't explain the rest and oh I forgot to introduce you to your older brothers and sisters as well as your mentors"

**Introductions First**

Then I saw a woman and a man came out of the dark and the woman said in a merrily tone,"hey little bro I am Nyx the Primordial of Darkness and I will be your shape-shifting mentor and my husband shares my title so here is your bro Erebus a Primordial of Darkness and Death and he will teach you how to shadow travel and have control over the dead like himself Hades or our son Thanatos".Then two people came out of a bright blinding light more powerful over my grandsons, granddaughters, great grandson and great granddaughters (I figured out that because I have a sister called Gaea and she basically is Zeus is grandson so he must be mine it doesn't mind if you don't know who is Gaea I will explain later on), and there appeared wait who appeared,"I'm Aether Primordial of Light so I am going to teach how to have full control over light and how to bend it so you can just flash away and my wife here is Hemera Primordial of Day is going to be your mentor over controlling the weather and how to blast pure life energy at someone or some somebody" but what happened next was live some bro of mine teared a hole and came in through it with a mad grin saying,"OK bro you can do this after you train with me by the way I am Chronos not Kronos that prick isn't a true master of time his just a guy for lust of power I'm Primordial of Time and Space so I can teach everything I know of time and space" then another bro appeared but in an entrance that was spectacular he came out of a wave of frozen water then it shattered into shards of ice hovering in the air still then my bro said,"I am Pontus the Primordial of Water and I'm as you guessed your mentor of water so you can control water anywhere even the liquid of your enemies blood/ichnor so you will be practically more powerful then Poseidon himself so yeah that's pretty much I want to say for now any ways".Then a woman appeared out of the earth and a man appeared out of thin air then the women said,"hello my little bro I'm Gaea the Primordial of Earth and I'll teach you how to strengthen your earthen skills and my brother here is Uranus Primordial of the Sky and he'll teach you how to be better then Zeus himself anyways nice mock by the way really did Drama Queen lose its little zapper well there is demigods instead of me sheesh and I thought drunk people are bad".Then my dad walked up to me and said,"first I must give you Wing of the Four Elements so this might sting a little so I hope your not scream-ish because I hope you survive" what is my father talking about then I felt my blood boiling like hell then I fell to the floor unconscious the last thing I heard was,"some ritual that was OK get your brother to the infirmary and well lets just see he survives he is the first to have my full blessing and an extra one so he can't be able to control all that power if he is mortal so I must make him immortal but not having any primordial titles because..." come on I barely started my training and already knocked out can this day get any.I came out of my week sleep but when I was having a shower I noticed pitch-black tattoos no symbols and each one representing each element but in the center was a entire constellations of planets/stars carved into my back but wait were they moving cool I got the power to watch on my back can life get any sweeter then my dad gave me what would be a present to father to son he told me this,"son I have to make you immortal but not like a god/titan/primordial version however you still can't die even in the worst outcomes so chill and this blessing won't even hurt you so don't worry a bit" as my dad took my human body and enhanced it to make my body of a immortal demi-primordial body then my dad continued as I jerked my attention towards him and he said,"I'm sure you know of the wings on your back so I am not going to explain like that bird brain Athena so to cut the this conversation short your going to train with Uranus the basics of flying and how to shoot lightening bolts so heads up...".

**Sky Training**

"So little bro I'm going to teach you all the basics on flying and later on were going to learn how to shoot lightening bolts but lets not carried away so first open any wing you like but just think of the symbols on the back then start flapping now lets stop yapping and start flying" so I did exactly what my big bro said and I picked the black symbol on my back the center of my spine sitting there snuggling into my skin so lets continue alright fine so when I thought of the symbol it morphed into a pair of onyx wings but when I look at it it was rolling waves black aura through my veins as my body adapted into its brand-new I flapped it was so so wicked as I created more distance from the ground as I saw my brother just keep on flying above me what a show-off we kept this on until I couldn't help it and started to twist then I dropped closing my eyes pretending to play dead then I just peaked to see my bro desperately trying to save me hopelessly I waited just before I collided with the floor I did a 180 degree turn and just an inch above the surface hovering watching my brother's fac- I got cut off when my annoying bro zapped me with sparkling blue lightening bolt that stung like Tarturus the pain was so much that I fell to the floor luckily I was inch above the ground or I wouldn't survive my fatal injury and straight away my powerful yet annoying no scratched that really annoying brother teleported us to the infirmary to heal my fatal wound if i don't they tended my body then I went off to go and train with Uranus and this time it was lightening he told me to focus on my target let it flow nah I am not telling the truth we just kept on having battles we shot different kinds of lightening somehow I have gold, blue and black but it wasn't separate it was all in one and yes I got my sweet revenge I managed to get him right in his stuck-up head knocking him into a nice peaceful slumber but then you snooze you lose no really he is asleep now lets see how he liked that oh no I am dead meat his primordial and I'm a demigod so how do I stand a chance well these might be the last words I say goodbye my fellow comprede...(Wait did you really think I will die in the on one of first chapter then you are wrong yeah now sorry about not putting enough actual _'Sky Training'_ but see you later peeps)

**Sea Training**

This is Drago back in with some live entertainment last time I was going to die then luckily for me Pontus came to the rescue and carried me away before things got worse he first explained that my blue symbols were also giles cool now can my life get any better so far it is so a good start and I hope a good ending GULP!Now where were we oh yeah I was explaining how I was going undersea training because we were testing out my new giles then I effortlessly started swimming like a torpedo then my bruv taught me dodging maneuvers and to put put it to the test me my brother shot some balls of energy I dodged every single one until the last one I stood right in front of the beam then I somehow directed the beam right back to its owner as my brother got beaten by his own shot LOL!Then he taught me how to shoot different kinds of torpedoes after his previous incident then we rose up to the surface and he told me how to run through water fluently as I saw a huge wave trailing in my foot steps then I went to ultimate speed seeing everything in a blur then I came a cross Charybdis and Scylla I stopped in a halt then I just noticed we were in the Sea of Monsters cool can this moment get any better and yes it did my brother just came over and told me his going to teach me how to control sea monsters and that Charybdis and Scylla were my testing dummies it was actually quite simple you just go into their thoughts and it was really disturbing what they said and I'll try to forget what were they were saying but it was too dirty so lets forget what I just said so then I commanded them to sneak attack Pontus this will be interesting maybe it will be the best of one of my many mischievous schemes so shall I reveal it was actually quite funny this is how it started CHARYBDIS AND SCYLLA VS PONTUS FIGHT!It was epic the way Charybdis and Scylla worked as a team hammering into my bruv's defense while I was commentating "Charybdis and Scylla are on a roll they are crushing the primordial's defense as they left huge dents will he be able to recover will this be the end of his career well look what we got here Pontus countered one of Scylla's attack is this a comeback ahhh I'm afraid not Charybdis sneaked behind and left a fatal blow on the leg will this match end shortly wait Pontus water vapored behind Charybdis and smashed his head knocking Charybdis knocked out cold now this sudden death OK Pontus was the first person to make his move leaving Scylla with major injury I think this fight has toppled to Pontus favor 1, 2, 3 DING DING!As the bell rang for Pontus the victor of this match leaving C&S on the floor ".My brother limply walked to me and whispered,"nice one you have really mastered the arts of controlling monsters now this would help you control your own pets next stop Nyx good luck with she likes knocking heads literally so you might not survive who cares sayonara".As I entered a whole living nightmare travelling to my sister's place come on why do my family is crazy am I the only sane person in the family...

**Shadow Training**

Well that was a thrilling trip now this place sucks you life essence and turns it into dreadful shadows then out of the bloom my big sis came out smiling devilishly at me and said,"well brother this will be a challenge I have to teach you how to shadow travel, how to make your own weapons and armor infused with Stygian Iron basically its iron made of the shadows and finally how to control your shadow beast in a short space of time so I'm not going to waste any more begin" while she pushed me into the center of the spiral of shadows as my sister gave me some tips/points on how to travel in the eternal darkness of !It was amazing that much power holding up with in you then my older sibling told me to release it into the place I wanted to go and get payback so I imagined my self behind my sister while I took out Elementor and held it at her throat as I said in a deadly tone,"never push me around like that or next time you won't be so lucky" as my sis shivered in fear as she felt waves of raw power emanating from my body like a nuclear bomb well I just hope I don't get blown up meanwhile my sister took the chance to swipe to the floor with one swift move well life isn't always easy and you will not always win thats the lesson I've that she told me to go into the shadows and imagine pulling out a 8 foot long sword ( that should be simple even for little bro I heard her whisper under her breath) so I did exactly as snivy sis, new nickname for Nyx it suits her in it if not give some tip offs on the review.I grabbed the sword out however it wasn't brought out of the shadows instead I completely disobeyed my sister and cracked the earth beneath me to bring a sword infused with Stygian Iron you should have saw what my sister's face it was practical as I heard my dad cackling in my head so much for 'the magian never reveals his secret' well I definitely note my father isn't that kind of the time I've been waiting for to tame ( basically have control over for the people who didn't knew it well it appeared as it walked cautiously towards me OK first things first I have to name wait I have to know if it is a she/he and as best sister in world (not) she told me that it is a she so she is going to be named it Shadodeath "so Shadodeath come here give your papa a hug" at immediate response she attacked me with sloppy licks then my sister said,"now you have finished training you can go off with Gaea and if you thought I was hard well your toast don't worry we will be at your funeral for the last time by" what kind of lesson was that as I teleported into my sister's domain, Gaea...

**Earth Training**

This is the scariest place I've been so far can't wait until this over, then all of a sudden out of the earth came out wet clay and shaped up to my executioner Gaea, Primordial of Earh and an additional title as 'Mother Earth', she walked to me in a sinister style as she said in a sweet but taunting voice,"so first of all I have to teach you how mould the earth into anything you want to and how to change your sword Crusher into other weapons also how to merge into your surrounding so that can be very use for a quick getaway so lets get this started."As she reappeared right in front of me slowly on my right cheek I heared her whisper,"what do you want to learn first" then before I could reply she pretended, is there something wrong with her Earth sized brain sorry by the for all the youngers by the way this is what she said,"OK alright you want pick what oh yeah how to morph Crusher just what I thought now I know where you are going to train" while we sink ed beneath the earth like quick sand as we rose to the surface with a big BANG!And I was sent across this wait what an arena come on lets just hope we're not going to duel and as the privacy invading sister Gaea is she smiled in a devilishly way as I straight away knew that she right away mine read my brain,"oh OK if you insist on dueling I personally think thats a banging idea" as she said 'banging idea' in a really really deep voice that would only appeared in your worst out of the earthen pitless abyss came out my big sister trusty sidekick her 15 foot scythe wow as I instinctively took out Elementor for this special occasion,I know that I'm going to get completely beaten up curse myself I should have actually listened to the words of my snivy sis but when I was into my day dreaming thoughts sister sped infront of me and slashed at my chest that hurted like Tarturus so then I got infuriated (angry) what you would have done that and started slashing and hacking until I saw an opening and faked left and stabbed right leaving the executioner with a limp body.


End file.
